


[tgbt]咖喱

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 剑持刀也发现自己的对伏见学的恋爱感情后，情人节给伏见学送咖喱的故事。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Toya
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本故事时间线与现实无关  
> 2.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
> 3.存在较多OOC  
> 4.存在逻辑错误之类的问题  
> 5.部分内容为个人主观见解，请勿代入人物
> 
> 另一个视角可以看《草莓波提》：archiveofourown.org/works/26408323

又到了2月，商店里摆满了不同品牌、不同种类被包装好的巧克力，年轻的女孩子们在不同的陈列架前犹豫不决，手上的那一盒巧克力不知将会被交给哪位幸运儿。剑持刀也站在店门口，透过落地玻璃窗观察着里面的人群，和家里人吃完饭后，被自己的哥哥拉着一同逛起了商店，充满了商业味道的情人节成为了年轻人们的年度狂欢庆典。剑持哥哥也不例外，从商店里双手捧着一大份包装好的精致礼品，用后背推开门倒着走出来。  
“买好了？”  
“买完了，里面女孩子真的很多，我要窒息了。”  
“你应该找姐姐陪你一起来，找我干什么。”  
“像她那种人一定会对我要买来送人的礼物指指点点吧。虽然你只是在外面等着，但起码让我感觉没那么丢人。”  
剑持刀也看着玻璃落地窗内兴高采烈的女孩子们，就读于男校的自己注定与这些绝缘，女生们无意扫到自己身上的视线，像针一样刺人，令人只想争分夺秒逃离这个可怕地方。  
“我不来也没什么关系吧……”  
“别那么说啊……其实我只是想偷偷带你来看。”剑持兄贴近剑持刀也，故作神秘地半掩着嘴，“你知道吗，马路对面的那条街，就是传说中的旅馆街。”  
“哈？不，我根本没有知道的必要吧？”  
“等你交了女朋友的话，也一定会来这种地方的。只是提前告诉你而已。”  
“我现在还是男子高中生哦，读的还是男校……”  
剑持刀也走在兄长的右侧，来来往往或勾着手臂或并排牵着手一起走的情侣们，沉浸在自己的世界里。剑持刀也感觉他们身上散发着的粉红色毒气，在侵蚀自己的肉体，他下意识地放慢脚步，跟在兄长背后，将哥哥当成一个自动行走的护盾来挡住来自路人的甜蜜气氛。  
“啊。”剑持刀也不小心踩到哥哥的后脚跟，“怎么了吗？为什么突然停了下来？”  
“快看快看，那边，那个很大的霓虹招牌的下面。”剑持哥哥指着远处的一个男子，那个人搀扶着一位看上去明显是喝醉了的女性，向着旅馆街走去。“那位是不是经常来我们家玩的你的朋友？”  
“……怎么可能。他不是那种人。”  
剑持刀也眯着眼睛看了看，那个男人的军绿色外套看上去很眼熟，头发也是明亮的茶色，但在这么远的距离只凭借背影，无法确认结果。剑持兄一手捧着礼物，另一只手拉着剑持刀也的手快步前进，在转角位置靠墙停下，保证不会因为距离太近而暴露，悄悄把头伸出墙边，观察着最新情况。  
喝醉的女性踉踉跄跄地向前走去，不小心踩空了台阶，男子连忙转身拉住对方，剑持刀也才看清那位男子的脸，虽然很不想承认，但正是自己的搭档——伏见学。

剑持刀也记不起自己是怎么回到家的，进家门后，机械性地脱去外衣，草草洗了个澡后，连头发也没有擦干，躺倒在床，呆呆地望着天花板。他只是静静地躺着，没有一丝愤怒，也毫无悲哀，最多只是惊讶和不解，比起伏见学搀扶着别的女生一起走进旅馆街这一件事，自己对伏见学的私人交友情况的不了解反而更难受。和他在一起的女生到底是什么关系，假如是正在交往，为什么都踏上成人的阶梯了，却还要对自己保密。  
剑持刀也翻了个身，猛然想起来自己在网上看到过的关于当代大学生的传言，那些下半身不检点的派对动物总会只追求刺激而忽略了情感上的交流，没想到自己的搭档已经堕落到了这种地步，伏见学是碍于自己高中生的身份才不敢将成人世界的堕落关系告诉自己吗？虽然自己也明白和对方之间并非那种和对方毫无保密的关系，但这种仿佛互相猜疑的无法散去的不快感，化成床单下隐形的异物，刺得剑持刀也辗转反侧，焦躁不安。他伸手拿起床头的手机，点进了聊天软件里伏见学的头像框，里面还是上次一起出去玩后聊天的内容。  
“你有什么瞒着我吧？”剑持刀也立刻将输入栏的字符全部删去，思考了一阵子，又输入了“和女孩子玩得很开心吧？”，录入完后又立刻将这行信息逐字删除，连自己都能感受到其中的挑衅意味。剑持刀也又重复输入了几句话，但还没完全输入完便点击删除键，一个字一个字删除回最原始的状态。如何心平气和地和伏见学挑开讲这件事，是比期末考试的数学压轴题还要难解的难题，任何发自真心的善意询问一旦变成屏幕里的文字，都像是在不给任何退路的处于道德高处的质问。他自知自己是毫无资格处在道德制高点的人里面的其中一个，但正因自己处于这个立场，才更让人不服。莫名的烦躁感迫使他将手机扔到床尾，又怕摔坏手机失去唯一的通讯工具，爬到床尾将手机拣起来。他看着对方头像里的“peace”标志，这个象征着和平的标志在今夜成为了对剑持刀也的最大挑衅。

“嘀嘀嘀嘀——嘀嘀嘀嘀——”剑持刀也用力拍下床头上的闹钟，甩甩头，试图把专属于早晨的低气压全甩出脑外。洗漱完毕后，他从冰箱内取出一瓶番茄汁，抬起头一口气灌下，脑袋才完全运转过来。昨晚发生的事飞速在脑内闪过，他紧皱着眉头揉了揉鼻梁，快步走回房间拿起手机，常用聊天软件里闪烁着新消息提示，点进只有食指与中指竖起来的“peace”头像，他才发现对方回复了自己半夜不清醒时发的“peace”图标的消息。  
“呜喔，吓到我了。”手机突然震动了一下，收到了来自对方的回复，只有短短的一个“？”。  
“‘？’，我才想问‘？’呢，笨蛋。”剑持刀也嘴上骂骂咧咧，但紧皱的眉头缓和了不少。  
“你现在有空吗？”他“啪嗒啪嗒”地飞快地打着字。“我现在来你家方便吗？”  
“没问题。我先洗个澡。”  
剑持刀也咋了一下舌，电视剧和电影里常出现的镜头切换后迎来第二个清晨，随后男女主角其中一方走进浴室洗澡的场景清晰地浮现起来。希望只是自己弄错了，他一边祈祷着，一边带着去解决问题的心态，戴上围巾，穿上根据伏见学的时尚建议买的衣服出了门。  
“阿嚏！”气温不低，但刺骨的风窜进衣服里，冷得让人起了身鸡皮疙瘩。  
揉了揉被冷风吹红的鼻头，搭上前往伏见学家的公交车。窗外的沿路风景熟悉得闭上眼也能回想起来，他没心情去关心外面的风景有无变化，脑子里的所有线程早被思考等下如何开口讲这件事所占据，不停地往手机备忘录里输入等会儿可能用得上的谈判方案。他双手合掌对着窗外，祈祷不会在伏见学家见到未见过面的女人。  
下了车，顺着肌肉记忆放慢步伐走到伏见学家门前，紧闭的门后无形的压力大力按住他想敲门的手，他呆呆站在门前，无数地“现在离开”的想法在脑海里闪过，这些选择项被剑持刀也一个个抹杀，但如何摊开讲这件事，还是毫无头绪。  
交给自己的临场发挥能力吧，剑持刀也闭上眼深吸一口气，希望不要出任何岔子。他刚举起要敲门的手，门自动打开，里面探出了伏见学熟悉的脸，他看着剑持刀也呆呆站在原地举高手不动，“噗”地一下笑了出来，推开了门。  
“刀也さん？为什么不敲门？”  
“刚刚鞋带掉了，在绑鞋带。”  
“诶？反正进来也是要脱鞋的，没有要绑上去的必要吧？”  
“……你说得对。”  
剑持刀也喊了声“打扰了”，环视了一圈，确认没有其他人后再脱下鞋，整齐地摆放好在玄关的鞋柜里，走进伏见学并不大的公寓，卸下书包，端端正正地坐到坐垫上。  
伏见学的家一如既往的整齐，就连边角处也打扫得一干二净，整个封闭空间散发着清爽的味道，剑持刀也四处观望，还是没能在这个房间里找到和异性相关的任何物品。  
伏见学往剑持刀也专用杯子里倒入刚泡好的热茶，放在对方面前。剑持刀也接过茶，闻到的却全是伏见学杯子里黑咖啡的浓郁香气，只是闻到咖啡的味道，剑持刀也整个人都清醒了，但越清醒反而越胆怯，能够胜任主持大型活动工作的高超谈话能力，在此刻瞬间归零。咽下一口热茶，浓浓的茶汤喝不出茶的味道。  
“要来打游戏吗？”  
“没有那个心情。”  
“今天是来学习的吗？刀也さん好努力啊。”  
剑持刀也拿出手机，无目的地快速滑动屏幕，没有看屏幕内的文字内容，只是在莫名的焦躁感的驱使下，发散全集中在伏见学身上的注意力。剑持刀也打开备忘录，翻开刚刚在公交车上记录下的可行方案，现在看来却是全都连第一步都不可行。剑持刀也张开嘴，又合上，再次张开，却发不了声，只是短短的喊住对方的几个音节，声带却连震动也无法做到。他现在只想和早上的自己提出决斗，将草草决定要过来找伏见学的自己狠狠痛揍一顿。但这样拖延下去也不是办法，他默念“3、2、1”后，抬起头，却看到伏见学不知什么时候穿好了衣服，拿上包，走向玄关。  
“ガ、ガクくん？你要去哪？”  
“我出去买点东西，很快回来。刀也さん麻烦你看下家。”  
“我也要去！”剑持刀也猛地站了起来。  
“诶？但是……”  
“是有什么不方便吗？”  
“没有，不过……”  
“ガクくん你该不会是要扔下我，去和别的女生一起出去玩吧？”剑持刀也声音颤抖着发问，双手紧握成拳紧贴在腿边，但连双腿也激动得止不住颤抖，他直直地看着背上包在玄关坐着的伏见学缓缓将鞋放下，才止住准备冲上去的念头。  
“不是，为什么突然这么说……”  
“你昨天晚上不是还和别的女生一起去了旅馆街吗！”  
压抑了一夜的负面情绪在一瞬间爆发，考虑的如何将话题好好挑开的方案全数作废，此时此刻的质问比起想接近真相，更像是因对方对自己有所隐瞒的不满。尖锐的目光刺着伏见学的脸，让伏见学不舒服地转过头，回避开剑持刀也的视线。  
“这我倒是不能否认……”  
“看吧！果然！果然是去干了那些肮脏的事！昨晚玩得很开心吧，肯定今早看到了我的信息之后，带着那种成年人事后特有的余裕感给我回了个问号吧！”  
“成年人的余裕感……才没有！等一下，刀也さん该不会是专门为了这件事所以一大早赶过来我家吧。”  
“我无法接受自己的搭档是对我隐瞒事实的男人。坦白吧，伏見ガク，你到底是什么时候背叛了我，自己一个人偷偷打开了成年人的大门？”  
伏见学不说话，静静地看着剑持刀也，看着对方激动得眼睑都红了的样子，又将视线从对方脸上移回地板上，挠了挠后脑勺，右手捏住右耳的耳饰。  
“看来没办法再瞒下去了。我和那位前辈，早就打算以结婚为前提开始了交往，前不久我们去了秘鲁一起看鱼尾狮，下周婚礼后将会一起去夏威夷度蜜月……”  
“你骗谁呢！话说给我好好记住鱼尾狮是新加坡的而不是秘鲁的啊！你浅薄的地理知识把说的谎全都暴露了！”  
“实在对不起，刀也さん！我是想着这里一定会有被吐槽的点所以……”伏见学超高速的语句里参杂着尖锐的笑声，双手合十地向剑持刀也鞠下躬，眼睛笑得眯成一条缝，看不出是在道歉。  
“谁在陪你开玩笑！我可是！我可是为了这点破事，一晚上都没睡好！”剑持刀也激动得破了音，他用手背掩住嘴清了清嗓子，低头不敢看伏见学，用力地抓了抓自己的后颈，默默坐回到坐垫上，双手握着茶杯用拇指不断摩挲着杯子边缘。  
“所以，昨天的那位到底是？”  
“只是社团的前辈而已。昨晚聚会的时候喝醉了酒，其他人都去了下一个酒会，只有我能把她拉到普通的旅馆住一晚。”  
剑持刀也松了口气，看着伏见学得意地笑着，摩挲着茶杯的手也停了下来，他才发现茶汤里的茶梗直立在茶汤中心，晃动茶杯也不会沉下去，这可是个好兆头。  
“这个回答也太教科书了，绝对还发生过什么吧？对吧，不是说大学生都会做那种事吗。”  
“你这是听谁说的！不要对大学生有这么奇怪的印象！”伏见学激动得头发竖了起来，“真要发生的话，后续会有很多不必要的麻烦。再说了，你也知道我不是那种人。”  
“……也是。”他抿了口浓茶，稍苦的涩味笼罩了整个口腔，回甘的茶香让人感到心神宁静，剑持刀也紧盯着杯里仍浮在水面上的茶梗，嘴角止不住往上扬。伏见学拉开阳台的门，趴在阳台边上，站了好一会儿。剑持刀也大力地呼吸了几口，像是被人勒住了脖颈许久后突然放松一般，贪婪地呼吸着新鲜空气。  
“刀也さん，话说回来，今天天气很好啊。”阳光洒落在伏见学身上，他转过头，逆着光，被太阳照到的边缘像是在闪着金光，剑持刀也看得出神，就像对方要被太阳掳走了一样。  
“不如我们去游乐园玩吧！”  
“欸？欸？太突然了吧？”  
“就当作是陪我去可以吗？游乐园有一个隐藏项目，我想去体验很久了。”  
剑持刀也笑了出声。  
“真拿你没办法。”


	2. Chapter 2

太阳落下，气温也慢慢变低，到了设施停止运营的时间，工作人员关上了过山车的排队入口。剑持刀也坐在板凳上，连续玩了好几次过山车，感觉头有些发晕，脚也在半空中吊了许久，有些麻痹，嗓子的不适感最为明显，光是微微张开嘴，便能感受到快要撕裂开的疼痛感。伏见学手里拿满了食物小跑着回来，剑持刀也往边上挪了挪，腾出位置让伏见学坐下。  
“果然鬼屋和过山车都要玩十次的话还是太勉强了。”  
“给，刀也さん，Dr.Pepper。”  
“谢谢。不过过山车因为天黑了没能坐够十次，下次再来吧。”  
“也不用一定坐够十次。”  
“不是你提出来的吗！”剑持刀也接过伏见学递来的可丽饼，感觉比印象中的要大份许多。  
“为什么要连续坐十次过山车……”  
“一，一时兴起？”  
“算了，反正还挺开心的。”剑持刀也看着伏见学笑得极为灿烂的脸，自己也不由得一并笑起了起来。  
“顺带一提，刀也さん你现在的声音听起来超好笑。”  
“哈?还真敢说啊，罪魁祸首不就是你吗。”剑持刀也咳了几下，但感觉喉咙还是像是有什么东西粘住一样。  
“给，喉糖。”伏见学撕开包装，递给剑持刀也，“刚刚顺便买的。”  
“谢谢。”剑持刀也将撕开一半的包装里的喉糖扔进喉咙里，凉飕飕的喉糖让嗓子感觉舒服了许多，他看着远处的摩天轮，工作人员在排队口摇起了铃，聚集在摩天轮附近的年轻人们立马排起了队来，幸好今天游乐园的人不是很多，排队的人比预想中的要少一些。   
“糟糕！游乐园的隐藏活动要开始了！”伏见学咬了口手中的可丽饼，奶油粘在嘴边，他看了看手表的时间，顾不及擦嘴，连忙大口大口地将可丽饼塞到嘴里，拉着剑持刀也站起来，向摩天轮的队尾跑去。剑持刀也抬头看着摩天轮。冬天的天色总是黑得比较早，深蓝色将西边的红紫色黄昏以及逐渐失去光芒的太阳抹去，月亮和星星都不出来的夜晚，漆黑的夜色是最好的幕布。摩天轮上的灯突然“唰——”地一下一同亮起，与浪漫丝毫扯不上关系的彩虹色灯光的摩天轮成为了夜晚的游乐园里最吸引人的设施。  
剑持刀也快速将可丽饼吃完，环绕四周，队伍前后的人多是结伴同行的年轻男女，和浪漫扯不上边的彩虹色居然可以吸引到这么多看上去像是情侣的人们，伏见学与自己两个男人被夹在队伍里，显得格格不入。剑持刀也连忙掏出手机，装作正在浏览信息，试图躲避开旁人的目光，他偷偷瞄了瞄旁边的伏见学，平时喊着最喜欢彩虹颜色的人没有抬头看着闪闪发光的摩天轮，倒是低着头看着自己的脚，皱着眉头不知道在想什么，意识到剑持刀也的视线后，没有向平时一样转回头望向剑持刀也，倒是立刻抬起头，注视着摩天轮。  
“到我们了，刀也さん。”伏见学拉住剑持刀也的袖子，走进摩天轮里，面对面坐下。  
“呲——”摩天轮的门被工作人员关上，两个人在密室里隔着玻璃，看着夜景，摇摇晃晃地往上升。远处郊区黑茫茫一片，只能在另一侧灯光阑珊的城区照射出的灯光下，勉勉强强看到山和山之间的轮廓。剑持刀也趴在玻璃窗上，试图将所有景色都刻在脑里，仅是在高处眺望神奈川夜景，这一点已经足够有吸引力。  
“没想到从高处看夜景还挺漂亮的。”  
透过玻璃反光，看到伏见学坐在座椅中间，只是沉默地望向自己的方向，模糊的倒影反射不出对方正在看自己还是在看外面的景色，这一片诡异的沉默逼得剑持刀也转过身来，坐回座椅上。  
“ガクくん说的隐藏活动是什么？”  
“啊……那个啊，保密。”伏见学看了看手表，又放下手，转头望向窗外的景色。  
“不会只是因为一个人坐摩天轮很丢人，但又很想坐彩虹色的摩天轮，所以才特意找我一起上来坐吧？”  
“才没有！不过刀也さん好像挺喜欢摩天轮的。”  
“还挺喜欢的，有种俯视整个社会的感觉，能感受到社会格差感。”  
“我才不是让你来看这个的啊。”伏见学确认了手表上的时间，焦躁地望向窗外，最高点早就过去了，两个人离地面越来越近，“刀也さん……！”  
摩天轮急速往下，剧烈的晃动让两人不得不紧抓扶手，一阵巨大的震动停下后，门边传来“呲呲”的气流声，门被工作人员打开。剑持刀也小跳步从摩天轮里走出来，伏见学在后面跟着，慢慢走出了人群，向旁边的长凳走去。长凳旁的路灯出了问题，只会偶尔闪烁几下，看起来有些诡异，也正因没有其他人靠近，才有座位可以休息。  
“ガクくん？”剑持刀也回头，只看见伏见学低着头，缺少照明的环境下看不清对方的表情。“所以你说的隐藏项目到底是什么？”  
“咻——”巨大的烟花声从摩天轮后方传来，在天上散落炸裂的烟花一瞬间照亮了剑持刀也的脸，伏见学猛地抬起头，顺着剑持刀也手指着的方向望向天空，烟花的光芒将他脸上的阴暗面驱散开，一瞬间露出了像是有什么被打碎了的表情，但很快又别过了身。剑持刀也用眼睛的余光观察旁边的人，他用手背快速抹了抹眼角，睁大眼睛深吸了一口气，喉结上下快速动了一下。  
“开什么玩笑……”  
“怎么了吗？是烟花灰掉进眼睛里了吗？”  
剑持刀也连忙把背包卸下，本想掏出纸巾让伏见学擦擦可能不慎入眼的烟花灰，却被伏见学突然大幅度的转身吓了一跳。  
“刀也さん！这就是我说的隐藏项目！”伏见学正面向剑持刀也咧着嘴，剑持刀也从来没有见过他这种笑容，烟花的光芒只照亮了脸的一侧，暗处的另一侧完全看不清，右眼琥珀色的瞳孔在烟花火光的照射下，变成巨大的铜镜，里面全是剑持刀也被烟花照亮的倒影。  
“刀也さん假如以后交到女朋友的话，带来这里看烟花一定会很浪漫的。”  
“哈哈哈哈，你就是为了这个才带我来看的吗？”  
烟花落下，伏见学走到剑持刀也面前，昏黄的路灯闪了闪，又熄灭了，连围着灯飞舞的虫群都没有，只有远处的人群还在传出兴奋的叫声。  
“其实这个隐藏项目还有一个都市传说。”两个人面对面，却都看不清对方的脸，“据说在摩天……”  
“咻——”巨大的烟花声掩盖住了伏见学的声音，剑持刀也看着伏见学动着嘴，却听不清对方在说什么，逆着烟花的火光，伏见学的笑脸看上去极为陌生，像是强迫自己将嘴角挤出一定弧度一样，除了巨大的违和感，别的都感觉不到。  
“欸？你刚刚说了什么？”  
“假如刀也さん以后带着女朋友来，在摩天轮里看着烟花说些像‘你比烟花’还漂亮的老套情话，一定很浪漫吧。求婚时的首选场景。”  
“呕呕——你的大脑回路偶尔浪漫得让人感到不适。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”伏见学笑着转过身，拧开变温了的Dr.Pepper，类似杏仁豆腐的浓烈甜腻味道冲得连剑持刀也都有点受不了。“感觉今天会变成一个很难忘的日子。”  
“就因为看到了隐藏项目？”  
“我的愿望清单里又划掉了一个愿望。”伏见学慢悠悠地站起来，拿着Dr.Pepper的空瓶子向垃圾桶走去，剑持刀也看着他拖着脚步前进的背影，从他身上感受不到任何开心的气息。  
“这不是很好吗？又完成了一个愿望。”  
“这样算是完成了吗?”伏见学抬起头看着正在运转的摩天轮，摩天轮上的灯从彩虹色被设定回了普通的白色灯光，他捏了捏自己右耳上的耳饰，“算了，这样就好。”  
“回去吧，刀也さん！”伏见学伸出手，剑持刀也伸过去握上，还是印象中那股熟悉的热度，剑持刀也被一把拉起后，迅速被放开。剑持刀也看了看自己的手，上面残存的温度迅速消散，像是被吸热了一样，变得冰冷起来。

剑持刀也回到家后，瘫倒在沙发上，嘴里还残留着最后和伏见学路过甜甜圈店买的草莓波提的味道，不自觉地舔了舔嘴角，仿佛还能尝到草莓的酸甜味。他打开手机，向对方汇报自己已经回到家的消息，收到一如往常的画风诡异的表情贴图，剑持刀也看着聊天记录笑出了声，虽然也没什么特别好笑的地方，但仅是和对方这样有一句没一句地瞎扯着，剑持刀也就控制不住自己的嘴角。  
“呜哇……你的脸笑得好奇怪。”剑持姐姐一进门，还没放下包，远远地在玄关处看见弟弟，不禁来了这么一句。  
“哈？”  
“女朋友吗？”  
“才不是。”  
“绝对是那个吧！和女孩子聊天产生一种对方大概也喜欢我的错觉，你要小心一点哦，最近的女生们都意外地挺懂的。”  
“都说了不是女孩子。”  
“诶！？男孩子！？你该不会是也觉醒了吧！”  
“不要把我和你收藏的小薄本里面的角色相提并论！我先回房间了。”  
“明明你和其他同学聊天的时候也没笑得那么奇怪！”  
剑持刀也不管自家姐姐在背后的煽动，抱着书包回到了房间，瘫倒在床上，疲倦侵袭全身，像是要被床吸进去一般，凉风不断往房间里灌，剑持刀也望着窗外，风打在脸上，很是舒服，他撑不住不断打架的眼皮，窗外景色由清晰逐渐变得模糊，缓缓地合上了眼。  
睁开眼，不知道什么时候走到这一块陌生的地方，明明自己是赤身裸体站在这个封闭空间的中心，却丝毫没有感觉到凉意。周边是被雾笼罩着的荒地，地上种着一簇簇百合，他站在这个圆形的密闭空间的中心，环绕四周，感觉有什么异常，但莫名其妙的安心感与熟悉感又让他慢慢放下了警惕。他低头看着地上的百合，百合迅速凋谢枯萎，被从地上迅速涌现的紫色丁香吞噬殆尽。他还没搞清楚是什么情况，地面的猛烈晃动让他站不住脚，一屁股跌坐在满是丁香的地上，面前地面裂开的缝隙涌出了浑浊的水源，随着裂缝的扩大蔓延成巨大的水潭，传来了潮湿而带有一些腥臭味的气息。  
“这什么东西……”剑持刀也保持着坐在地上的姿势，向前伸出头，靠近水潭。水潭毫无波澜，但却能看到肉眼可见的速度在往下加深。水潭里突然喷射出的水流夹杂着藤蔓缠绕上剑持刀也，迅速将他拖入泥潭，剑持刀也试图挣扎，但大幅度的运动只让他在这个看不见底的水潭里越陷愈深。  
缺氧感让他失去了思考的能力，扎入肌肤里的藤蔓上的刺又强迫他保持清醒，他看到水潭底处有光源，水里的泡泡从那里冒出来往上涌，直觉告诉他那里有氧气和光这两样人类的刚需品。越往下游，不适感反而开始减少，他努力地主动下潜，穿过庞大的金鱼群，游到光源的中央。  
“ガクくん？”熟悉的身影被禁锢于光源的中间，剑持刀也伸手想触碰里面半透明的幻影，刚触碰上去，便被巨大的推力推出水面。水潭在剧烈震荡，浑浊的水全被光源吸去，被弹回上岸的剑持刀也狠狠地摔落在地，巨大的裂缝留在平原中心，紫色的丁香在迅速腐烂，离开水掉落在地上的金鱼在甩着尾巴拼命呼吸着最后一口空气，但还没吸上最后一口，它们也进入了迅速腐烂的进程。除了那深深的裂缝和剑持刀也身上被刺伤的伤痕，什么都没留下。剑持刀也伸出双手，看着自己的掌心，太阳光打落在上面，渗着血珠的伤痕在太阳下变得更加红艳。  
“哈！”他猛地从床上起身，伸出自己的手，颤抖着手掌手背反复翻转了好几次，都没看到伤痕。他松了口气，但比剧烈运动后还高的心拍数却没降下来。他“啪”地一下躺到在床，手背擦了擦流到眼角的冷汗，忽然又打了个激灵，用力地拍了自己的脸。  
“没关系，一个不明所以的梦而已，上个厕所就会忘了。”但直至醒后依旧像是被人捏紧的胸腔的呼吸困难感，和依旧不断往外渗出的冷汗，即使是醒了也无法完全逃离那个梦境。  
“反正就是个莫名其妙的梦，为什么比噩梦还可怕。”  
他打开门，走向洗手间，天还没亮，他便打开手机的手电筒功能照亮走廊。书房的门打开着，大概是谁用完忘了关上，平时伏见学来自己家做客的时候，最常用的就是这个房间，现在看到空无一人的书房反而感觉不适应。他走进书房，上次一起看的漫画还没放回书架，草草堆在电脑桌上，桌上还剩下了些上次伏见学顺便带来的还没开封的零食。他拿起漫画，一本本放回书架里，看到有一本明显不是漫画的书放错了位置。  
“有点怀念。”剑持刀也把书抽了出来，是弗洛伊德的著作，伏见学第一次来自己家线下直播后在自己书房里翻过的书，当时他在准备早餐直播的等待时间里快速翻阅了里面的内容，也不知道有没有认真看完，倒是只记得他把旁边阿德勒的著作给认认真真地读了。  
“梦和潜意识吗……”剑持刀也翻开书，又“啪”地一下迅速合上，“不不不不，反正八成都会解释为欲望的象征或者是对母亲的爱慕之类的吧！对，没错，你现在已经被时代淘汰了！”剑持刀也看着内页作者介绍里弗洛伊德的照片，心理学界不断发展出新的理论，精神分析学说更多地在文艺作品里发挥余热。  
“假如你能告诉我这个梦代表的是爱欲以外的其他答案就好了。”剑持刀也看着书上的人物相片，黑白的弗洛伊德也盯着他，他隐约记得那天和伏见学对这些照片开起了玩笑，他闭上眼试图回想当天发生了什么事，但两年前的事果然还是记不太清楚。昨天晚上伏见学不自然的笑容却一直在自己眼前消散不去，那别扭的笑容甚至侵蚀了以前回忆里伏见学的脸，在烟花下这么笑着的伏见学当时到底说了什么，他闭着眼使劲尝试回想，记忆里只留下了烟花发射时的巨大声响，当时自己的注意力全在伏见学的笑容上，现在回想起来全是逆着烟花火光模糊的脸。  
剑持刀也随意抽出书柜里的百合向漫画，书柜上整齐排列着不少这类收藏，他拿着漫画躺在平时和伏见学一起坐着的沙发上，冬天的真皮沙发让剑持刀也冷得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，明明以前两个人一起坐在上面的时候没有出现过这种状况。  
剑持刀也看着手中的漫画，跨页里的告白场景能登上他内心排行榜的十佳画面，光是双方在70亿人里相互找到自己的命运之人，就已经足够让人发自真心地祝福。女主角与女主角牵起后紧握的手，似乎能看到未来无数困难都无法将这双手分开的未来。  
剑持刀也看了看自己的手，虽然自己的手相比同龄人而言要更大，但伏见学在冬日也无比温暖的手却感觉还要比自己更大一些，他在赶末班车的时候曾经拉着伏见学的手一起向车站跑去，但那时候并没有特别注意对方的手的具体状况，只隐约记得寒冬里的他的手，散发着温暖，那双手摸起来并不细腻，略微干燥的皮肤包裹着骨头，修长的手指骨节分明。假如用这只手紧紧抱住他，那天晚上他会不会就可以像平时一样笑出来。  
“假如我和ガ……”一瞬间意识到自己无意识的自言自语想表达些什么，剑持刀也立刻用打开的书“啪”地一下拍在自己的脸上，无力地靠在沙发靠背上，顺着沙发慢慢滑到地板上，他将漫画从自己脸上拿开，放回书柜里。  
“哈——”他再次长叹一口气，走进卫生间，刷完牙后打开水龙头，打湿毛巾擦拭自己的脸。只要一闭上眼，伏见学的脸就在空中飘来飘去，他用力将毛巾按在自己的脸上，试图将伏见学的脸擦除。他倒是成功地将伏见学漂浮着的脸消除掉，取而代之的是刚刚的漫画跨页，相互告白的女主角变成了自己和伏见学的形象。  
“哈！”他扔下毛巾，将水流开到最大，双手捧着水快速拍打着脸。抬起头，镜子里的自己的脸在遭遇一系列暴力后变得通红，嘴角上翘得不自然的角度，用尽全力也压不下去。  
“完蛋了。”右手用力拍了拍自己的脸，关上水龙头。光凭脑海仅出现了几秒的想象画面就出现了现在的反应，就知道自己的感情早已变质。


	3. Chapter 3

剑持刀也再三检查了背包，确定带齐了昨天在书店新买的漫画单行本，平时多是伏见学来自己家，像是在漫画咖啡厅一样，在书房里悠哉游哉地蹭看漫画。最近这家伙不知道在忙什么，就连来自己家的时间也抽不出来，甚至连发送过去的信息也没有回复。他掏出手机，明明早就过了吃午饭的时间，昨晚给伏见学发的信息依然是未读状态，这种状况剑持刀也以前从未见过。  
他背着装了好几本新出的漫画单行本，搭上了前往伏见学家的公交车，小跑着上楼，敲了敲伏见学的家门。  
“ガクくん？”他再次大力地敲了敲门，没人回应。“有人吗？”  
他将耳朵贴近门边，听不到里面的声音，但看到门口的电表还在转，不好的预感让他想到了许多不想见到的画面，瞄了瞄四处没有人后，将放在门口的盆栽移开，花盆底下果不其然放了一根钥匙。  
“这也藏得太明显了吧。”剑持刀也小声吐槽，但还是捡起来，迅速打开了伏见学家的大门，将钥匙放回原处。  
“打扰了——”剑持刀也刚进门就闻到一股酒臭味。他立刻脱下鞋，也不管鞋子有没有摆整齐，跑进房间，一眼看到伏见学躺倒在地上，被炉两边散落着许多空酒罐。剑持刀也立刻冲上去，见伏见学嘴里还唠叨着一些听不清的话，他摇了摇伏见学，见对方没有醒来，拍了拍对方的脸。  
“ガクくん？ガクくん？醒醒！”剑持刀也大声地喊着对方的名字，手臂却突然被一把用力抓住，突如其来的疼痛感让剑持刀也痛得倒吸了一口凉气，猛地被用力地压倒在地，后脑勺重重地砸在地板上。他痛得眯起了眼，想揉揉自己砸到的部位，但被伏见学控制住的双手却无法挣脱。他看着伏见学瞪大的双眼，没扎起来的头发凌乱地披散着，就像是不认得自己一样，陌生的表情让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但后来涌出来的与对方接触的喜悦让他的嘴角不自然地上翘，他知道这个情景不应该出现这种心情，但脸部的表情却背叛了他。  
“ガ、ガクくん？”剑持刀也看着对方的表情，那是自己所没见过的脸，他看着伏见学意识到自己在做什么后，一点点缓和下来，变回自己所熟悉的伏见学，刚刚因害怕而忘记了呼吸，现在连忙大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。  
“刀也さん？是真的刀也さん？”  
“你睡迷糊了吧，不然还有假的吗？”  
伏见学立刻松开了紧抓着剑持刀也的双手，往后跪坐，平举双手，嘴里含糊地吐出了几个音节。他像是突然想起了什么，摸了摸自己的脸，惨叫一声，跑到洗手间内锁上门。洗手间内很快传来了水流声、电动剃须刀的声音、洗漱声，剑持刀也叹了口气，从平躺着的地上站起来，踢到空了的啤酒罐，他放下书包，将地上散落的啤酒罐一个个捡起，整齐地放在角落，再从柜子里拿出塑胶袋，将罐子放进去。  
“你喝这么多干什么！”他朝洗手间大喊，但洗手间里没有回应。  
厨房和上次来的时候维持着一样的状态，甚至连调味料的摆放位置也没有更改，剑持刀也拿起装砂糖的罐子，没盖好的缝隙被部分融化了的砂糖粘住。  
“啪。”洗手间的门被打开，伏见学躲在门后探出头来，躲躲闪闪地看着剑持刀也。  
“为什么不出来？”  
“……让刀也さん看到了我没刮胡子的样子，有点不好意思。”  
“不要说些像‘让你看到了我卸了妆的样子，真不好意思。’之类的辣妹才会说的话！”剑持刀也麻利地将塑胶袋口打了个结，“而且你要道歉的地方不是这里吧？刚刚你是睡迷糊了还是怎么样？是做了噩梦吗？”  
“梦到了刀也さん。”  
“诶……？梦到我居然算是噩梦吗？”  
“不是这个意思！”伏见学从洗手间里走出来，避开了剑持刀也的视线，“就是我在梦里……！”伏见学好像意识到了什么，捏了捏右耳的耳饰，“……突然有点想不起来梦的内容。”  
“给我好好想起来啊！哈……不过也挺好，看来东之剣持，西之崩龙的威名已经刻印在你的潜意识里了。”  
“呜啊……感觉会得尖锐恐惧症，好讨厌。”  
“你就成为那种见到倒三角形就会浑身颤抖的人吧。”剑持刀也笑了笑，打开冰箱，寻找上次自己买来放进冰箱的饮料，却看到冰箱里还堆放着上周买的食材，部分不耐放的蔬菜在冰箱里已经变黄。  
“不清理一下冰箱吗？这样的话很快就会迎来おはガク腐烂食材回。”  
“这几天基本都不在家，前几天和朋友聚会，昨天又回了趟家，没什么机会做饭。”伏见学烧开了水，给剑持刀也泡了杯茶，自己一如既往地喝起了黑咖啡。  
“刀也さん来帮忙处理一下嘛，不然很浪费。”  
“也不是不可以。”  
“小心烫。”  
“谢谢。”剑持刀也接过伏见学递过来的茶杯，伏见学干燥的手上有皮肤皲裂后留下的伤痕，有些新结痂的长条痕迹还呈现着鲜红的颜色，和棕色的痂交叉在一起。剑持刀也将杯子放下，一下抓住伏见学的手，另一只手伸到包里，翻出一支护手霜。  
“你拍在脸上的保湿的东西就不能拍点在自己手上吗？”  
“嗯……啊哈哈……”  
剑持刀也对伏见学的傻笑咋了下舌，他往自己手心中间挤出了硬币大小的护手霜，合上掌心将冰凉的乳液捂热后，用双手摸上伏见学的手，均匀地抹在对方皮肤上，结痂处凸起的粗糙触感吸引了剑持刀也的大部分注意力，他用大拇指腹摸索结痂部位，大概是怕痒，伏见学条件反射性地往后缩起了手，却被剑持刀也一把抓住。皮肤与皮肤间掺杂着粘性乳液因摩擦发出湿哒哒的音效，伏见学看着被强迫擦护手霜的自己的手，眼睛没有聚焦，也不知道在想什么，倒是剑持刀也瞄了对方一眼，随后拉起对方的另一只手，再次挤出护手霜的乳液，重复这一过程。  
“这个送给你吧。”  
伏见学接过剑持刀也递来的护手霜，粉红色包装上印着草莓图案，伏见学将双手放在自己的鼻前，用力嗅了嗅。  
“怪不得闻起来这么熟悉。”  
“事先声明，这是我姐买了之后不喜欢然后给我拿去用的，不是我自己买的。”  
“不过刀也さん和草莓味很配嘛。谢谢！”伏见学将护手霜放进柜子里。  
“前面那句话是多余的。草莓味太过于甜腻了，对于剑持刀也这种强者而言，沉溺在这种甜腻里是会让自己的战斗力减低的。”  
“但是这个味道和刀也さん一样，闻起来很令人安心。”  
剑持刀也怔了一下，看着自己刚刚紧握伏见学的双手，意外要比同龄人大一些的手上长了因长期练剑道的茧，最近有在用护手霜所以比伏见学的手要细腻一些。光是将两个人的手交叠着，就让人对未来充满了无限幻想，空气和头脑里面被草莓味护手霜的粉红空气给填满。他让伏见学摊开手，把自己的手叠了上去，他迟疑了一下，忍住了将手指伸入对方的指缝的欲望，只是手心对手心地摊开手，看起来差不多大，但伏见学的手还是以微弱优势胜出。  
“刀也さん的手比想象中大很多呢，以后肯定还会长高吧？”  
“还有这种说法吗？”  
“应该有关系。”  
“什么嘛！害得我还高兴了一下。假如以后能长得比ガクくん还高就好了。”  
“那可不一定，我可是还在长高的。”  
剑持刀也抿了一口茶，透过热茶冒出的水蒸气悄悄瞄着伏见学的脸，一瞬间就变得紧张了起来，他又大口地喝了口热茶，超出舌头接受温度的茶汤烫得他连忙伸出舌头降温，他朝自己的舌头扇扇风，忍受着舌尖上的灼烧感，清了清嗓子。  
“ガ、ガクくん有喜欢的女孩子吗?”  
“欸？怎么突然讨论起了这个话题。”  
“啊，不，就是，就是突然想问问。果然还是喜欢个子比较小的吧？”  
“小个子啊……”伏见学看着天花板，手托着下巴，思考了良久，“也不一定要比我矮多少吧，总而言之性格合得来是最主要的。”  
“那，外貌那些呢？”  
“短发挺好的，粉红色挑染那种就不错。”  
“短发粉红色，不就是リリちゃん嘛！”  
“才不是！为什么就立刻想到身边的人，会给リリっち添麻烦的吧！”伏见学鼓着气，看着剑持刀也，“外貌那些怎么样都好。只要性格合得来，共同爱好多的话就没关系，假如可以的话，会做饭的话就更好了。”  
剑持刀也感觉自己全身的血液凝结后开始迅速倒流，他屏住呼吸，右手用力握住自己的左手，狠狠地掐了一下，仿佛在给自己打气一般，他深吸一口气。  
“……那说的不就是我吗？”  
“嗯?”  
伏见学瞪大双眼盯着剑持刀也，剑持刀也猛地将视线转到茶杯上，双手握着茶杯，拇指指腹不断摩挲差别的边缘，刚刚鼓起的勇气被伏见学的视线戳穿后泄露殆尽。  
“啊，就是，那个，假如我是女生的话，感觉还挺符合这个条件的。”  
“欸？啊……”伏见学的语气听不出感情，剑持刀也紧紧盯着茶汤里漂浮着的没被成功隔出的茶叶碎，不敢望向伏见学，他拼命地地从刚刚对方语句里仅有的两个元音里寻找可能隐含着的线索，最理想的答案与最不期待出现的答案同时浮现在脑海里，即便感情上倾向选择最乐观的选项，但无论如何直觉告诉他只会有最悲观的选项成为现实。  
“但是刀也さん并不是女孩子吧？”  
剑持刀也稍稍松开了紧握的茶杯，漂浮着的茶叶碎逐渐向杯底下沉，茶汤像是凝固了一样，即使变粗重的呼吸打在上面也没有任何反应。  
“假如刀也さん是女孩子的话，我们也不会像现在一样变得那么要好。毕竟假如你是女生的话还和我这么熟的话，大家都会误会的吧。”  
“误会也没什么吧……”剑持刀也捧着茶杯用伏见学听不见的音量含糊地嘟嚷着，往嘴里送茶，明明并不擅长吃热的东西，还是将超出口腔能接受的温度的茶往肚子里咽。  
“那，假如我变成女孩子呢？”  
明明自己根本没有这种想法，但就像谄媚一般提出了这样的假设，像是在祈求对方用别的眼光看待自己，自尊心与求爱心切起了冲突，两边都放不下，两边都想得到。肯定的回答则是在否定作为同性的自己，否定的回答则是自己不会被划为可被用那种眼光看待的范围内，无论被回答是与否，对于自己而已都是地狱般的答案。剑持刀也不敢看向伏见学，也没看向茶叶碎，视线早就不知道聚焦在了什么地方。  
“欸？像漫画的那种情节吗？感觉现实不太可能发生。”每一句话都像是对自己的否定，他看到手上的茶杯在不停的颤抖，幸好勉强自己把茶喝了一半，不然茶早洒在了地上。  
“但我感觉和现在的刀也さん会比较处得来。而且我们作为男性一起相处不是更开心吗？”  
“我不是这个意思，我是……！”他抬头望向伏见学，伏见学低着头，还没扎起来的及肩长发遮住了半张脸。沉重的空气让两个人都感觉难以呼吸，剑持刀也将茶杯“啪”地一下放到桌子上，巨大的声响逼得伏见学抬起了头，两个人双目对视，剑持刀也咽了口唾沫，心跳声比在耳边全力吹响的圆号还响，全身的血液加速流动，将大脑冲击成一团乱糊，有什么句子在快速突破一道道关卡，快速地突破理智防线，强迫自己张开嘴，将它释放出来。  
“ガクくん！我……”  
“嘀嘀嘀——”  
突如其来的手机铃声让剑持刀也清醒了过来，还没说出的话被咽了回去，意识到自己想干什么后，后脑勺像被用硬物狠狠地敲了一下，耳鸣声屏蔽了外界的一切声音，他用手掌抵住额头，同时揉搓了一下太阳穴，拿起放在桌面上的手机。屏幕显示出来电信息，是自家兄长打来的电话。  
“接吧。”伏见学靠墙边坐着，低着头，交叉着刚被涂了护手霜的手。  
剑持刀也拿着手机，走到另一边，像是想要急切逃离一般，走出阳台接了电话。  
“喂？刀也？你玩完回来的时候能不能顺路……”  
“我现在就回来。”  
“欸？不用那么着急。你不是出去玩……”  
“我知道了，我立马回来。”  
“我还没说要买……”  
“我现在就回来！”  
剑持刀也迅速挂掉电话，确保自己的表情还能被列入正常范围内，转身拿起自己的包。  
“抱歉，家里突然有急事。”  
“没事吧？”  
“不是什么大事，下次再联系吧，我得先回去一趟。”  
“那我送你。”  
“不用了！”剑持刀也背上包，像是要逃跑一样，迅速在玄关处穿好鞋，“我要……我要立刻赶回去。下次见。”  
剑持刀也打开门，用最快的速度跑下楼，连背后的“一路上小心”的声音都追不上他。他一路快速奔跑，在无人的街巷里干吼着，他缓不过气来，大喘着粗气，腰向前伸，大张着嘴，试图吸入更多的氧气。他扶着墙，背靠墙缓缓蹲下，头埋进臂弯里，发出了不知是怒吼还是懊恨的长嚎。  
胸腔强烈的不适感缠绕着剑持刀也，但比剧烈运动造成的呼吸困难更为不适的，却是其他原因。他脑内闪过了无数回到过去十分钟时，捂住自己的嘴，或干脆用棒球棒将自己击倒的画面，只要能阻止过去的自己问出这个令人生疑的问题，他愿意做任何事。  
“他一定是察觉到了……”即便他知道自己模糊的提问，完全可以靠自己的语言能力蒙混过去，“可恶……该怎么办啊……”。  
剑持刀也抬起头，寒风吹着他的脸，热茶温暖身体的效果早已消失，倒是舌头被烫到的痛感还没消散，他吐着舌头，任由寒风吹着被烫伤发舌尖。没有太阳的天很快就暗了下去，感觉今天格外冷。

“我把买多的巧克力放冰箱了哦？你想吃的话自己拿。我出门啦！”  
“知道了……”剑持刀也用模糊的鼻音，躺在床上回应门外的姐姐。他抽了抽鼻子，左边鼻孔吸不进气。  
剑持刀也不记得那天是怎么回到家的。兄长拜托的东西没有买到，倒是因为在寒风里呆太久这种无聊的理由再次惹上了感冒，或者说他感冒本来就没好全，这次变得更加严重。家里这几天都没人，剑持刀也昏昏沉沉地在家里晃来晃去，吃进肚子里的感冒药并没有迅速让他治愈，反而是诱发了低烧，迫使他在床上又休息了一天。一睁眼便到了傍晚时刻，打开床头灯，剑持刀也将手伸到微弱的黄色光源前，虽然只是心理作用，但总感觉温暖了不少。他看着窗外的风景，又到了一年一度的樱花季节，樱花虽然还没开，但花粉已经开始在空气里散布。剑持刀也打了一个结实的喷嚏，伸手向床头柜上抽出抽纸，擤出鼻涕。整个人昏昏沉沉的，脑袋就像被搅成了浆糊一样，无法进行思考，只能放任负面情绪一个劲地涌上来。清醒的时候只要一闭眼，那天的悲惨画面就会浮现出来，多年练就的强韧精神力在感冒期间无法发挥作用，只有睡眠才能抵挡住感冒病毒和伤感的双重袭击。  
干脆就这样放弃了，自己也能轻松些。剑持刀也在床上翻来覆去，欺骗自己对于他而言是一件很简单的事，比欺骗他人要简单得多。他盯着天花板，只要像往常一样暗示自己，这份感情一定能回归正轨。闭上眼，深呼吸，使自己恢复平静，但有伏见学出现的画面一直在阻挠自我催眠的声音。他猛地从床上弹起来，用力甩头，试图将杂念全部甩出去，感冒的侵袭只让他更为疲倦，告诉他一切都是无用功。  
“可恶！”他右手握拳狠狠地捶击了床垫，背部传来了反弹的震动感，不甘与不安同步反噬，比在重大比赛中输了还要难以忍受，心脏像是被铁丝紧紧捆住，窒息感从胸腔出发蔓延至全身。他只想躺在床上，没有任何想做的事，十几年人生里从未感受过的情感让他不知如何处理。他想起诸如以前自己总是不自觉地就往对方身上靠的行为，还有上次只是为了在旅馆街见到对方身影便上门质问的蠢事，翻过身用枕头捂着脸，脚在床上乱踢。  
“呜啊——别想起来，别想起来！”从现在的自己看来，以前的自己和伏见学的互动，每一样都像是谄媚，他抱着枕头翻过身，静静地盯着天花板。也许，只是假设，其实内心的独占欲一直在作祟，只是被搭档情谊这块薄纱遮盖住，无论什么动作都能被划入“搭档”范围内。他看着自己的手，游乐园当晚的冰冷和涂护手霜时的温暖交杂在一起，他将手握紧后又松开，像是下了决心一样，紧紧握拳。  
“……！……や！”他隐约听到窗外像是有人在喊着自己的名字，手撑着床吃力地爬起来，大脑未来得及供血的昏眩感让他眼前一黑，他摸黑扶着床头柜，再一只手摸着墙往窗边走去。透过眼前未完全消散的黑影，只看到有个熟悉的身影在向自己招手。  
“喂！——剣持刀也！——”  
剑持刀也揉揉眼，夕阳洒落在街道上，道路上向自己招手的人头上反射着金色的光芒。  
“ガクくん？”  
“为——什——么——不——回——信——息——”  
“欸？”剑持刀也连忙拿起床头的手机，界面显示着充电提示的画面。  
“你等一下！”他卷着被子光着脚，“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑下楼，打开门，伏见学拿着一盒伴手礼站在门前，他看到剑持刀也披着被子吸着鼻涕的模样，递给剑持刀也的盒子默默收回。  
“我是不是应该买水果啫喱比较好？”  
“谢谢，我能吃的。”剑持刀也接过缩回的盒子，“要进来坐坐吗?”  
"不用了，我只是在附近吃了烤肉，顺路来捎点东西。毕竟你一直没有回信息，有点担心。"  
“和谁一起吃的？”  
“大学的朋友。”  
伏见学嗅了嗅自己的外套，大概是闻到了一股浓郁的烤肉味，皱着眉头又放下了袖子。剑持刀也靠近伏见学，嗅了嗅，什么也没闻到，只是发出了吸鼻子的声音。  
“好了好了。”伏见学轻轻推开剑持刀也，向后退了一步，“反正你什么都闻不到吧。”  
“……这次又是我将病毒传染给你的吗？”  
“没有，只是不小心着凉了而已，而且其实上次感冒也还没好。”  
伏见学把纸巾递给剑持刀也，在剑持刀也擦鼻子的时候帮忙拉住搭在肩上的被子。  
“你等我一下，我换个衣服就去送你到车站。”  
“不用了！你发烧了还要送我，我反而会更担心。”  
“你是想让我穿着睡衣就出门去送你吗？”  
自我暗示早就失去了作用，剑持刀也也没想到会为了能和伏见学多聊一下而在感冒的状态下还勉强自己。只是感冒的时候特别想找人陪自己聊聊天罢了，他不甘地找着借口，实际情况是怎么样，自己一清二楚。  
“这样吧。”伏见学叹了一口，像是在哄小孩一样做出妥协，“你现在好好养病，作为交换，我答应你一件事。”  
“那你情人节那天有空吗?”  
“欸！?”  
“反正，大概你那天也没有约，与其一个人在家在情侣们的衬托下看起来很寂寞，还不如我们两个人一起玩。”  
“我那天有事。”  
伏见学回避开剑持刀也的目光，看到剑持刀也惊讶得呆滞的脸，连忙抓住剑持刀也的肩膀，意识到自己不该这么激动，连忙松开，右手不自觉地想握住右耳耳饰，但握紧拳头，将手放下。  
“不不不，不是你想的那样，是打工，我那天有打工！”伏见学急红了脸，“傍晚可以吗，等我回来之后就没问题。”  
“嗯哈哈哈。”剑持刀也伸出尾指，“约好了。”  
“这什么小孩子才会用的约定方式……”伏见学也伸出尾指，用力地钩住了对方的尾指。  
“吵死了！”


	4. Chapter 4

剑持刀也从冰箱最下层找出自家姐姐用剩的巧克力，她买的巧克力可不便宜，每年情人节买多了的巧克力自己吃掉怕发胖，扔掉又觉得浪费，便留给自己爱吃甜食的弟弟解决。剑持刀也头一次那么感谢自家姐姐每年都会亲手做巧克力，他可放不下脸面在这个非常时期跑去店里，买这么敏感的东西。  
麻利地处理好原材料，从冰箱取出用红酒等调料腌了足够时间的复数种类的肉，烧开锅，倒入适量的水，水烧开后再往锅内放入所有原材料，最后加入咖喱块。锅里的咖喱不断在冒着泡泡，发出愉悦的声响，剑持刀也在案板上铺上塑料布，放上巧克力，用刀背将巧克力敲成小块，再用刀刃剁碎。最好的调味料是爱情，不知从何开始被漫画泛用的台词，终于感受到了这句话的合理性。  
“变得好吃吧，变得好吃吧。”剑持刀也将巧克力碎均匀撒入咖喱里，搅拌过后，咖喱的颜色除了比平时要深一些，并没有异样。剑持刀也舀了一勺放进嘴里，口感要比平时更浓厚，甜味与咖喱的咸味中和，意外地比想象中要好吃。  
剑持刀也将咖喱舀进保温壶里，再将饭盒盛满饭。平时和他一起出去玩时，总会点三人份的食物，多出来的自然是进了伏见学的胃里。在他家留宿的时候，平时即使自己不小心做多了，他也会秉承不浪费食物的态度全部吃完。剑持刀也才想起对方是打完工才回来，大概会比平时更饿一些，不知道这点能不能填饱他的肚子。  
剑持刀也将所有东西都收拾好后，对着咖喱拍了拍了两下掌，合上眼，心里默念三次自己的愿望。  
“打扰了。”剑持刀也收到伏见学让自己先进家里的信息后，用放在盆栽底下的钥匙开门走进了对方家，水槽里放着匆忙出门还没洗的碟子，窗边的灰尘明显积了起来。剑持刀也将厨房收拾干净，打开保温壶，里面的咖喱还冒着少许热气。剑持刀也拿出了锅，将咖喱倒入锅里重新加热，再将饭盒里的米饭舀进碗里，反扣在碟子上，摆出一个半球形，将咖喱均匀地倒在碟上，餐巾纸擦拭掉不小心洒落在碟边的咖喱。  
“我回来啦！”  
“欢迎回来！”  
剑持刀也收拾着厨房，回头应了一句。  
“好香！是咖喱吗？”  
“嗯哈哈，不是早和你说了吗。”剑持刀也将咖喱端到桌子上，把擦得发亮的不锈钢勺子放在碟旁。伏见学放下包和手上提着的一大堆东西，认真洗过手后，回到桌子旁坐下。  
“怎么只有一份？”  
“我等下还要回家吃饭，不然家里人会怀疑我在情人节的夜晚出去做什么。被问东问西还挺麻烦的。”  
“欸——一起吃嘛。不然你很快又要回去了，今天根本玩不了。”  
“本来就是专门带过来给你吃的。”剑持刀也将碟子往伏见学前面推，“最新版的剑持咖喱！做了很多改进，你尝一下看看和原来的有什么区别。”  
“那我开动了！”伏见学双手合十，拿起勺子，舀了一大勺塞进嘴里。剑持刀也托着脸看着对方，被食物撑起的腮帮子鼓得像是在嘴里储藏食物的松鼠一样。“嗯！好吃！”伏见学含着食物发出含糊的声音，又往嘴里塞了一大勺。  
“喂喂，你吃那么快，很快就吃完了。”  
“太好吃了，勺子停不下来。”  
“锅里还有呢，慢慢吃。”  
剑持刀也看着伏见学大口大口地往嘴里塞着咖喱看得出神，他很喜欢看伏见学吃东西的样子，无论自己做的食物还是一起出去吃饭，他的第一反应永远都是最真实的吃到美味的东西的反应，即便有的时候往他嘴里塞了些奇怪的东西，他也会老老实实地咽下去。伏见学大概和其他人吃饭的时候也会露出这样的神情，剑持刀也很清楚，但是又私自判定伏见学在吃自己做的咖喱的时候，露出的表情才是最幸福的表情。  
“咳咳咳咳！”  
“真是的，都叫你慢慢吃。”剑持刀也连忙把桌上的水递给伏见学，伏见学一口灌下，“刀也さん！我知道里面新加了什么了。”  
“哦？”  
“洋葱。”  
“这个我以前也有放。”  
“那就是比以前放少了水。”  
“认真审题！我问你的是新加了什么！”  
伏见学长叹一口气，舀了一勺咖喱放进嘴里嚼着，细细品味，过了数十秒后咽下权当弃权。  
“能直接公布答案吗？”  
“这可是商业机密。”  
“太难了，提示，需要提示。”  
“嗯哈哈，再努力一下啊。”  
剑持刀也紧紧地盯着咖喱，他确定比平时要浓稠许多的咖喱汁内没有未融化的巧克力，假如当时整块巧克力扔进锅里就好了，他焦躁地用指腹轻轻地敲击桌面，自尊心不允许自己公布答案，假如自己能直接大声说出来，也不用沦落到将巧克力融进咖喱里再专程送来给伏见学当晚饭的地步。指责伏见学的声音在脑内不断爆发，他明白自己只是将对自己的怯场迁怒在还没发现巧克力和自己心意的伏见学身上，自己对这份一时兴起做的咖喱寄予太大的期望，这只是失败后可以当作借口的东西。  
他紧紧地盯着伏见学的脸，少有的没有笑而是在认真思考的表情，伏见学察觉到了剑持刀也的视线，抬头望向对方，剑持刀也连忙回避开眼神，看着伏见学斜背后拿回来的东西。精美的包装袋里不用想就知道里面放的是什么东西，明明还没拆开包装，令人厌恶的甜味就和毒气一样侵蚀着自己的感知器官。  
“那是什么。”  
“打工的地方给的。”  
“欸——很受欢迎嘛。光是打工的地方就能收到一大袋。”  
“不是。不是那种。”  
“反正收到就是收到了嘛。”  
剑持刀也连自己都感觉到语气满是刺。他早该做好心理准备，那些闪闪发亮的女孩子手捧着一看就充满了意图的或手作或高级的巧克力，将爱意塞进巧克力，再将巧克力塞进伏见学的口袋里。高调的巧克力赢在了起跑线上，藏在咖喱背后的巧克力碎根本不能与她们的巧克力匹敌，更何况伏见学甚至没有吃出来。  
“刀也さん肯定也收到了吧。”  
“说什么呢，我可是在念男校哦？”  
“男校不是会有那种传统吗？男生送给男生的。”  
“收到男生的巧克力才不会高兴。”  
“这样吗。”伏见学用勺子把咖喱舀到米饭上，一次一次地重复这个动作，咖喱和米饭几乎没怎么动过。“刀也さん假如收到女孩子的巧克力的话会开心吗？”  
“就算是义理巧克力，一般也会开心的吧。”  
“也是。”  
伏见学放下勺子，直直盯着剑持刀也。双手交叉放在桌上，干燥的手发出“嘎嚓嘎嚓”的声音，手上的裂痕变得更多，简直就像在逃避使用那支草莓味的护手霜一样。剑持刀也急急忙忙带了咖喱就出了门，包里没有多的护手霜，对于那支护手霜的下落，也想不到从何去打听。  
“刀也さん那么受欢迎的话，上大学之后肯定可以收到很多女孩子的巧克力吧。”  
“我现在甚至没有收过女孩子的巧克力哦？”  
“以后会有的。到时候刀也さん一定会找到自己喜欢的女孩子，交往后步入婚姻殿堂，然后有很多孩子吧。”  
“……为什么突然说这些事情。”  
剑持刀也看着伏见学静静地盯着咖喱，也不知在看些什么，但就是不望向自己。今天是他头一次好好注视着伏见学的脸，完全看不到平日的朝气，疲劳积聚在失去光泽的眼睛下。  
“我还挺想见到的，刀也さん结婚的样子。”  
“欸？”  
“能看到刀也さん获得幸福就好了。”  
“不，怎么突然说这个？”  
“人的交际圈只要7年就会大更新一次。刀也さん上了大学之后，很快就会交到新的朋友了吧？我可能到时候在你心理的顺位连参加婚礼名单都不能算进去。”  
“你是在担心我和你以后关系疏远吗？我肯定还会和ガクくん一起玩的啊，我能保……”  
“刀也さん现在还会和幼儿园的朋友一起玩吗？”  
“……倒也没有。”  
“对吧。”  
伏见学的声音很轻，快要听不见。  
“……也不是结婚就能变幸福的吧，为什么今天ガクくん总是说这样的话，平时不是很积极的吗！”  
“因为我已经是大人了，想得到一些东西就要放弃一些东西。”  
对方想得到和放弃的东西指代不明，自己计划中的未来有伏见学在的画面被这句话一瞬抹去，脖子像被什么东西狠狠掐着，自己预想的未来图景也被一并掐断。  
“你是想把我甩开吗……？”剑持刀也大力地拍在桌子上，咖喱被弹起，又掉落回桌子上。“你刚刚说的话到底想表达什么，明明我专门带着咖喱过来，却一直是这样的情绪，这几天连我的信息都不回了，只是收了几个巧克力就得意成这样了吗！？”  
剑持刀也感觉有什么死死地拽住自己的胸口，无法呼吸，大声的怒吼只是虚张声势，他连剖析这些话的勇气都不敢产生。他才发现对方猜不出咖喱里放的新材料不是最恐怖的事，对方早已知道了答案才是。自我防御机制让他绕过桌子，抓住伏见学的领子，看到对方眼圈红了一片，大概自己在对方眼中，也是一副激动得失去平日沉稳的失态的脸，他举起拳头，悬在半空中好一会儿，最后只是轻轻地锤在对方肩膀上，他低下头，全身的血液都在涌上头顶，耳边不断传来烦人的嗡嗡声，掩盖了打在自己头上的对方的呼吸声，却怎么也盖不住自己胸腔传来的节拍错乱的心跳。  
“我根本不想你收下其他人的巧克力！你和那些女生交往之后就不会和我一起玩了吧，那还不如让我来送！”  
他感觉自己心跳突然停止了，甚至连正确的呼吸方式也不记得，只能像跳上岸的鱼一样张大嘴吸气呼气。实际上自己就做了这样的蠢事，他余光往后瞄，向后退了两步，放在对方肩上的手却被对方抓住，完全被断了后路。他能感觉来自上方的热切视线，像是针一样扎着自己的后颈后脑勺，但他连抬起头都做不到。  
“刀也さん想和我变成怎么样的关系？”  
“欸?”  
剑持刀也感觉到自己的心脏再次被激活，一下两下，然后迅速加速。是要如实回答？还是要如实回答？他根本想不到其他选项，但是张开的嘴里发不出任何一个音节，声带就像坏了一般，明明感觉自己已经喊了出来，但是却没有任何震动。  
“刀也さん老了之后还会给我做咖喱吃吗？”  
“……你想吃的话我都会做的。”  
他双手抓住了剑持刀也的肩，将剑持刀也向后推，剑持刀也后退了一步。窗外的斜阳透过玻璃窗射入房间，柔和的黄色光照在伏见学的半边脸上，剑持刀也总觉得伏见学的这个表情好像在哪里见过，像是去游乐园玩的那一个晚上的笑容，像是对什么妥协了一样，根本就不像是“伏见学”这个人会做出的表情。  
“刀也さん成长得很快，有时候觉得你会前进到我看不到的地方。”伏见学松开剑持刀也，“但是，我一直很，”剑持刀也看着伏见学，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，深吸了一口气，没说出话来，又深吸了一口气，带着少许抽泣声，“我一直很尊敬这样的刀也さん。”  
伏见学沉沉低着的头抬起，靠在剑持刀也的肩上，太阳下山，天色逐渐暗下，没有开灯的居室甚至看不清桌子上的咖喱。他听见鼻子抽气的声音，不确定是自己鼻塞发出的，还是旁边的伏见学发出的。他抬起手，隔空放在伏见学背上，却不敢抱下去。  
“假如可以当一辈子的搭档就好了。”  
“从开始成为我的‘搭档’的那一刻，就不存在结束。”  
他听见耳边传来轻轻的笑声，伏见学抬起头，逆着光眯着眼睛了出来，剑持刀也看到对方眼角有少许东西反着光，但看不清是什么。  
“嗯，对，这样就好了。”伏见学右手捏着耳饰，用像是在说给自己听的音量小声说着。“不愧是我最好的搭档，剣持刀也！”  
“这是当然的吧。”  
剑持刀也看了看时间，将厨房的保温壶收好，放回背包里，走到玄关处穿好鞋。  
“欸？这么快就要走了吗?”  
“已经不早了哦？我答应了家里人要回去吃饭的。”  
“那我送你吧。”  
“你先把咖喱给吃完！都冷了。”  
“提示，就一个，提示！”  
剑持刀也眼睛不自觉地往伏见学背后的巧克力上面瞟，意识到自己的视线后，立刻回过头，自己已经没必要再在这方面浪费心思。  
“嗯哈哈，算了，猜不出也没关系。毕竟这是只会出现一次的隐藏菜单。”  
“这不是更有猜的必要了吗！”  
剑持刀也走出伏见学的家，他抬起手，闻到自己身上满身的咖喱味。寒风吹来打在他脸上，鼻头像是要冻掉一般僵硬，他将手靠近嘴，哈了几口气，快速搓手，捂热鼻子，手变得暖和了一些，便把手伸进口袋里，碰到一块坚硬的物品，掏出来看，是平日挂在刀袋上的“必胜”装饰。  
“你也只能带来比赛的胜利啊。”  
剑持刀也透过嘴里冒出的气体，太阳已经完全落下，天黑得看不见一点光亮，远处的路灯一并亮起，将剑持刀也的影子拉得老长。  
“一辈子的搭档吗……”他细细品味着这句话，他抬头望着颜色深得绝望的天，长长地叹了一口气，嘴里哈出的白色气体在空气中停留了一阵子，被风吹散开，消失不见。


End file.
